


Deviation

by Archivist_Skye



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Massage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivist_Skye/pseuds/Archivist_Skye
Summary: Two weeks after their parade mission, Goro summons V to Principium Hotel, intent on thanking (and apologizing to) her the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the "reach Hanako during parade" mission and before the "overthrow Yorinobu" mission. Female V, corpo.  
> I wrote a novel, enjoy ╮(╯ _╰ )╭

Death was inevitable. 

It was true for all living creatures. It was _exceptionally_ true for elite bodyguards who were tasked with protecting the world's most powerful and influential figures. As such, Goro Takemura harbored no illusions about how he would leave this world - he was not destined to die of natural causes at old age, like some lucky souls. But this did not mean he held little value for his own life. Without fail, immense relief washed over him when death made an appearance and departed without him in tow. Their most recent encounter was unusual in the fact that it triggered an additional emotion that overwhelmed his senses: profound gratitude. 

Goro knew V to be reckless and, at times, infuriating. In spite of this, she had become an unexpected but invaluable ally. Their flawless infiltration of Arasaka Industry Park made Goro realize he no longer regarded her as corrupt and treacherous, as a woman so insignificant her worth could only be measured by how much she could benefit both him and Arasaka. Quite the opposite, in fact. He had caught himself, more often than one would expect, reflecting on her undeniable skill, fierce personality, and unusual charm. Despite their many differences (which included age, ethics, upbringing, philosophies, and tastes in food), the more time he spent with her, the less he thought about the crushing reality in which he was separated from home and purpose. And when he grew restless, became consumed by thoughts of revenge all over again? Well, it was a strange twist of fate, but the disgraced personal bodyguard and corpo-turned-mercenary made such a formidable duo that he found himself believing in their eventual success. 

That said, Goro had never expected V to risk her own survival just to ensure his own. 

When they met on the day of the parade, the mood was somber. There were no crass jokes to lighten the mood; no complaints about the "burger" he didn't finish; no lingering glances that threatened his focus. Both were professionals who recognized the significance of the mission. As he told her, there were no backup plans, viable or otherwise. Failure _was_ an option - but neither of them were willing to accept the consequences of such a disappointing fate. 

The first half of the mission went so well, it was almost nondescript. Goro was the guide through the crowds and the buildings, while V was the hand that disposed of the snipers and any other personnel unlucky enough to get in her way.

The second half of the mission was where everything seemed to fall apart. V's previous concerns about Oda were warranted, which became painfully clear when he nearly impaled her on his mantis blades after catching her off guard beside the netrunner. Hanako-sama, who was already unnerved, was so rattled by Goro's sudden appearance that he had been forced to sedate her, further jeopardizing their chances of escaping unharmed. And in the end, Goro and V had barely begun to beseech Hanako-sama before bullets tore through the walls and all hell broke loose. 

Pinned behind the counter with one gun, limited ammo, and a small squad of heavily-armed corposoldiers shooting at him, Goro knew he was going to die. Adam Smasher left as quick as he came, in an AV with Hanako-sama in his clutches. Meanwhile, V had plummeted somewhere below with the collapsing floor. Briefly, he recognized that Yorinobu would never face justice for murdering Arasaka-sama, that he would be forever known as the failed bodyguard whose betrayal ran so deep he even dared to kidnap Hanako-sama. Yet he had no time to despair over the erasure of the truth and his identity because his end was rapidly approaching. 

Then, as though she were a demon bursting forth from hell, V ascended from the gaping hole in the floor and took out the three assailants with three well-aimed bullets. Goro was so incredulous, his first instinct was to chide her, yelling, "You should not have returned! You will die here with me!" But much like the first time they met, they managed to stave off death together, escaping the apartment complex in a quick, bloody fashion.

Both agreed for the need to part ways, so they did. Hours later, however, when the adrenaline faded and he was able to process the night's disastrous events, Goro could not get the image of V laying on the ground out of his head. The mercenary had tripped on nothing but fell all the same. He pictured her uneasy expression, furrowed brows, and temporary stillness. It was the telltale sign of another Relic attack, and he'd left her there without so much as a helping hand. 

The next time they spoke was over the holo following the first real conversation between Hanako-sama and V. She seemed to harbor no ill will for him, but two weeks had come and gone, and Goro still regretted his actions. To leave the sole reason for his survival on the ground while soldiers closed in on their position was... shameful. 

Which brought him to the here and now, seated in a large suite in a posh hotel on the outskirts of City Center. When V came back for Goro, she told him to thank her later. It was exactly what he intended to do. 

Pulling up his holo, Goro read over their last text exchange, not for the first time that day.

  


> **Goro - 1:30 PM**
> 
> Principium Hotel, Room 4217 - 11 PM.

  


> **V - 1:33 PM**
> 
> Got it.

  


She did not ask for a reason and he did not offer one, but with less than ten minutes until the proposed time, he wondered if he should have. Given her line of work, no doubt she would look up information on the location before arriving - and that was assuming she did not already know about it. 

What was she expecting?

What was _he_ expecting? 

The plan was to make her the most delicious meal she'd ever eaten. After all, there was no guarantee he would have the opportunity to do so after their confrontation with the board members and, ultimately, Yorinobu. But he would be a fool to deny the tension he felt in his muscles, the way he kept fiddling with his chrome knuckles as he was wont to do when he was anxious. The last time he was a fool, dishonest about his own feelings regarding her, he resolved to never do so again. So, he thought about it plainly. 

Goro was _deeply_ attracted to V.

There was a distinct possibility she was attracted to him too.

Whether or not it would affect the outcome of the evening remained to be seen, but he found himself nervous about it all the same. 

Minutes later, a knock sounded. Goro moved across the room and opened the door, only for his breath to catch in his throat. Aside from their first meeting and her subsequent recuperation at the ripperdoc's clinic, he had never seen her in anything other than her black netrunner suit (though her jackets, pants, and accessories seemed to change daily). Tonight, however, was a clear deviation from the norm. V stood before him, draped in a chiffon dress, its cream color the perfect complement to her brown skin. The deep neckline revealed a bullet necklace resting above her cleavage and the beginnings of a large geometric tattoo, something he'd wondered (fantasized) about before. Flowing sleeves and an asymmetrical cut that revealed her shapely legs and an occupied gun holster finished off the look.

She was stunning.

Caught between her expectation of his behavior as set by their previous interactions and his desire to signal that tonight need not follow rules already established, he struggled to say as much. "V," he started, moving aside to let her in, "You look..." 

She did not let him flounder long. "Lovely?" 

"Yes," he confirmed, wondering when he had become so inarticulate. 

"Don't sound so surprised," she teased, observing the room as she moved further into it. Spying his shoes by the door, she followed suit and slipped off her heels. "I wore nice stuff all the time before I was... fired." He did not doubt it, though it was still difficult to imagine her as anything other than a mercenary. After sweeping over the room, her attentive gaze landed on him. "You look good too, Goro." 

"Thank you," he responded, motioning for her to sit at the island in the kitchen as he moved to stand behind it. In truth, he was wearing the same white shirt and black slacks she had seen him in since waking from her coma. What a difference a thorough washing and ironing made. 

Sitting on a stool, she continued as though she had read his thoughts. "It's not just the clothes, either." 

Ever observant. "I imagine both of us have been sleeping more soundly since Hanako-sama graciously agreed to help." But as the words left his mouth, he noticed the areas under her eyes were darker, her complexion more dull than the last time he saw her. Was her busy, unpredictable schedule to blame? Or... He abandoned the thought. "Would you like a drink?" 

That perked her up. "What're we drinking?"

"Sake, of course." Retrieving one of the bottles he requested from the hotel, he poured the amber liquid into two small cups and handed her one.

A surprised (beautiful) smile broke out on her face. "You drinking too?"

Lifting his own cup, he breathed in the aroma - it was light, fruity. "I am not on the job right now."

"That so?" True to her nature, V opted to forgo convention and took a curious sip instead. Humming in delight, she immediately took a bigger one. "Mmm. Raspberry? Fuckin' preem!" 

"I am glad you like it. There are two other flavors should you tire of this one." Goro tasted the sake as well, focusing on the tart flavor in an effort to distract himself from the way she was licking her black-yellow lips. 

"Definitely trying them before I leave." She peered at him curiously. "But if we aren't here for work, why're we here?" 

A fair question, given he told her nothing. For a brief moment, he was tempted to turn the question back on her, ask her why she arrived in such an outfit if she thought his summons was related to work - but that would be cowardly. He was the one who arranged the evening, who owed the explanation. He was simply battling the urge to guard himself, an urge reared thoroughly by Arasaka, so that he could avoid revealing any vulnerabilities. 

Sincerity was the least he could offer after what she had done for him.

"I... wish to thank you for coming back for me." Embarrassingly enough, the older man had agonized over what he would say and how he would say it before ultimately deciding a blunt approach would be best. Now, though, as the words hung in the air? They seemed woefully inadequate. The mercenary had delayed her own escape to rescue him _after_ their bizarre plan (seemingly) failed, when no one would have blamed her for cutting her losses. Hoping the gravitas of his words would not be lost on her, he barreled into his next point before he could start rambling. "I also wish to apologize." 

Her head tilted. "Apologize for what?" 

Goro forced himself to look into her widened monochrome eyes. "After our escape, when you fell, you were having another attack, yes?" She nodded. "I should have realized it, but I did not. You came back for me and I was so panicked I did not even think to help you up. It was... uncouth. Unbecoming."

There was no response; instead, her brows furrowed and her stare became intense. Seconds stretched on, the sudden silence deafening, and Goro wondered if he had miscalculated, if she was more upset than he realized, if - 

Her laughter, loud and lively, caught him off guard and momentarily quelled his thoughts, though it did little for his confusion. Even so, he did not dare interrupt her, if only to savor the broad smile on her amused (lovely) face. 

Soon enough, the laughter subsided. "You mean to tell me you've been worrying about _that_ for the last two weeks?" It was the incredulous tone that made his cheeks burn. "Seriously? Come on, Goro. No need to apologize."

"I should have helped you up," he insisted. 

"We were in the middle of avoiding literal death. Besides, I got up on my own just fine." Obvious, given that she was sitting across from him, but even hearing her rationalize his decision did nothing for the shame that had been eating away at him. It was left unspoken, but both of them knew he had ran off before even confirming with his own eyes that she was able to get back up.

His grip on the glass tightened. "V..." 

Falling quiet, V studied his taut expression and, perhaps recognizing his inability to forgive himself, acquiesced with a dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright. If it bothers you that much, I'll let you apologize." She gestured to him. "So, how're you going to make it up to me?" 

Goro released a breath and, with it, some tension. Grateful for the opportunity, he opened the mini fridge behind him with a smile, revealing rare, fresh ingredients. "I intend to make you the best meal you have ever had." 

She brought the glass of sake to her lips, eyes sparkling. "Thought so."

Whether or not the meal was a surprise did not matter to him so much as her being able to experience it, but he still found himself asking, "How did you know?" 

"Principium Hotel is one of the few hotels in Night City that offers rooms with kitchenettes. For the guests with deep pockets, they'll even source you fresh, _real_ food from countries all around the world. I'd heard about it before, was always curious." 

"Ah, I see. Then I hope it does not disappoint."

"Good so far. What's on the menu?"

"Onigiri with grilled salmon, onigiri with umeboshi plums, miso soup, and a vegetable curry. The last one is not a traditional Japanese dish, but it is popular all the same." The notion of being able to share and indulge in such a thing made his skin prickle with excitement.

"Wow. That sounds heavenly." She rested her chin on her palm.

"It will be. I hope you have come hungry and with time to spare."

"Don't worry. I'm starving and my schedule is clear. You have me for as long as you want." She held his gaze as she took a long sip and, unbidden, he pictured himself _having_ her anywhere and everywhere in the suite. Alarmed at the trademark, mischievous smile that appeared, Goro averted his eyes, hoping they did not betray his sinful thoughts. "And the second half?" 

Goro paused. "...What do you mean?"

"The meal is my reward for saving you, right? What about the apology? Or do you intend to kill two birds with one stone?" 

A surprisingly good question. Leaning back on the counter with his arms crossed, he mulled over he words. Though he did not think about it beforehand, it did seem somewhat insincere to have the meal act as a blanket gift for both the thanks and the apology. He nodded in agreement. "I see your point. Admittedly, I did not come with anything else." There was little else he could offer her at this point. "What would you want?" 

Glass in hand, V rose and began to move to the oversized couch. Watching the way the bottom of her dress trailed behind her, Goro followed, struck by how well she matched the scene - a vision of beauty, at ease with the opulence surrounding her. It was almost enough to make him forget that she was a capable mercenary who spent more than her fair share of time meting out violence in the worst places Night City had to offer.

She lowered herself onto the couch. "How about... a massage?" 

Goro froze where he stood, eyes snapping up. "...What?" 

"A massage," she repeated with confidence. "I was sore for days after fighting Oda, you know."

He did not know, though it came as no surprise. What _had_ come as a surprise was her unforeseen victory, however narrow. The day of the parade, Goro had told her to keep her distance from the cyberninja. Truthfully, it was for her own sake. She was skilled, that much was clear, but the notion that someone without formal combative experience and training could beat Oda...? The same man who was mentored by and still unable to best Goro? Who was a personal bodyguard for an _Arasaka_? Impossible... until it happened. And then, as though the situation were not shocking enough, she spared the younger man even though he represented a threat to both her life and their mission.

A massage was the least he could do. 

Goro set his glass down on the metal coffee table, rolling up his sleeves as he schooled his expression. Hoping she could not perceive his rapid heartbeat or the way his fingers twitched in shameful anticipation, he chose his next words carefully. "If that is what you are requesting, I will not say no." 

Her mouth fell open. "Seriously?" 

"Yes." His eyes narrowed. "Or were you making another terrible joke?" 

"Maybe I was, but I'm sure as shit not taking it back." Recovering in record time, V set both her glass and her gun on the table before laying flat on her stomach. Once comfortable, she cast an expectant (sultry) glance over her shoulder. 

With a conscious effort to steady his breathing, Goro moved to straddle her. Their time together was spent with little to no physical contact, so the large couch felt anything but, and he was painfully aware of a different sort of excitement dancing over his skin.

"You a masseuse as well as a chef?" He could no longer see her face, but her voice was softer.

"No," he admitted, "But I will manage."

Goro drank in the sight of her, making note of how the geometric pattern wrapped around from the front. It was accompanied by a thick, solid line that snaked down her spine. Resisting the urge to run his finger down its length, he placed his hands on her flawless skin. Though she said nothing, he could feel her tense in response. He let a moment or two pass before he began. 

His movements were measured, slow but firm, and it was not long before the tension in her body melted away. She hummed in pleasure, encouraging him on. Satisfied with the rhythm he set, he became more thorough, pressing the pads of his fingers into certain spots with increased pressure. One such spot made her jerk underneath him with a surprised yelp, which was followed by a sheepish giggle. 

The sweet sound licked at him like a low flame. 

"You are very tense," he murmured, working the spot further. 

"Mmm!" She squirmed underneath him. 

"You should relax more."

Finally, when he showed mercy and moved on, she responded with a sigh, "I'm dying. I don't have time to relax, there's so much more I need to do..." As though she had made peace with the possibility. 

It did not sit right with him. Even so, he did not have a response. He understood the sentiment perfectly well. Though Hanako-sama was confident she could help V remove the Relic, there were too many unknowns, too much at stake to leave business unfinished. It was the reason he had called her here. 

Goro continued on, moving down to the middle of her back and repeating the same firm movements. A comfortable silence settled between them, save for her soft moans and sharp intakes of breath. He found himself glad she was facing the opposite direction, because each noise made it harder for him to keep his own arousal under wraps. 

"Lower," she eventually demanded. He obeyed, moving to work her lower back through the soft fabric of her dress. By the time he stopped, he was not sure how much time had passed, but she was so relaxed she seemed to melt into the cushions. A job well done. He gazed down at her, at the sight of his hands on her, and indulged in their closeness for a few more moments before he began to rise. 

"Lower." 

He stilled. "...V?" 

"Lower," she repeated without hesitation.

A beat passed and, tentatively, Goro settled back down, ears flooded with the sound of his rushing blood. Lower was... problematic. His eyes raked over the curve of her ass, the implication of her request hitting him like a ton of bricks. Perhaps extended time in Night City had carved away at his discipline, because he did not ask himself how _this_ might affect their relationship nor their mission. For all his goals and obligations, he still knew wants and needs, and so, slowly, he rested the palms of his hands on her ass. 

Underneath him, V hummed and arched her back. Letting out a breath he did not know he was holding, Goro began to knead her through her dress, stopping to squeeze the soft yet firm flesh here and there. He was hard, undeniably so, by the time she encouraged him to continue on, voice husky with arousal. "Keep going." His hand trembled as he dipped lower, fingers sliding between her legs, and he was shocked to find that, even through the fabric, he could feel the heat pouring off her. Mesmerized, he stroked her once, earning him a needy moan as she pressed herself against him. The lewd sound made his cock twitch and, unable to stop himself, he pushed the tail of her dress to the side. 

A growl rumbled low in his chest. She wore nothing underneath. The sight of her, glistening with arousal for _him_ of all people, sparked in him a sense of urgency he had not felt in a long time. 

The outcome of the evening was decided.

"Sit up," he ordered as he stood. Without protest, she scrambled to do so, flushed and gazing at him with half-lidded eyes like he was the only thing in the city that mattered. Quickly, he dropped to his knees, pulling her to the edge of the couch. Breath ragged, she leaned back and grabbed the front of her dress, revealing herself as he gripped her thighs and spread them wide. Inked script marked her upper thigh and he saw that she was bare, save for the thin strip of hair guiding him to the destination he had dreamed of. 

He was sure she was the only drop of perfection to be found in Night City. 

Eliciting from her a delightful shiver as his hot breath pooled over her skin, Goro dragged his tongue over her wet folds, relishing in the taste of her and the way she gasped at the sudden sensation. Sliding his hands down from her thighs, he spread her open with the pads of his thumbs and lapped hungrily, eager to partake in the irresistible meal she had prepared for him. He was nothing if not thorough, intent on exploring every inch as the roll of her hips matched his rhythm. And when he buried his face between her legs, driving his tongue in and out of her relentlessly, his name dripped from her lips like honey. 

A whine escaped her when he withdrew, but he was quick to replace it with his finger. Pumping it slow and steady, his cock ached at how tight she gripped him. At the same time, he pressed a gentle kiss on her clit before placing his mouth over it, coaxing from her a tumble of obscenities and chants of his name as he alternated between sucking sweetly and swirling hard on the bundle of nerves. Fingers snaking into his hair, she ruined the neat bun as she tugged with a demand she could not articulate, drawing from him low groans she could feel in her core, further stoking her flame. 

It was not long before she began to shudder violently, gasping, "Fuck, Goro! I- I'm-!" And then, before she could even get the words out, she came undone, pleasure seizing her body and robbing her of control as she squeezed him between trembling thighs. Satisfaction colored his groan as her hold on his hair tightened, and he tilted his head up to watch her fill the suite with the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard. 

Afterward, V sunk back into the couch, releasing him from the grip of her hand and thighs. Continuing to kneel, Goro chose to pepper affectionate, soothing kisses where he could. "Goddamn," she whispered, voice awestruck, once her breathing had evened out. "Fuck..." 

"Eloquent," he joked with a wry smirk, though he was unable to contain the pride and relief that bloomed within his chest. 

She laughed, the sound breathless, before sitting up. 

His smirk fell away as he caught sight of her face.

V was a guarded woman. It was one of the many lessons she had learned both as a resident of Night City and as a counterintelligence agent for Arasaka. He understood why - guarding your emotions and thoughts meant guarding yourself. For all the anger, joy, and passion he had seen during their time together, he understood those were things she _allowed_ him to see. It was the same for him.

But right now, her expression was unrestrained, filled with an overwhelming adoration he was sure he was not worthy of. And despite the fact that she had just had her own explosive release, milky eyes seared him with such hunger, he thought he might catch fire. 

Goro felt as though he was seeing V for the first time. 

Placing chrome fingers on his shoulders, she pushed him back and steadied herself as she slid off the edge of the couch and onto his lap. A loud exhale escaped him as she pressed herself against the strained outline of his arousal, and her name came next when she dragged her tongue up the rigid cyberware plating his neck, all the way to his ear. "Apology accepted," she whispered, the warmth of her breath causing goosebumps to break out. 

Cupping his face, she rocked against him with an appreciative sigh, and his hands flew to grasp tightly at her hips, the friction destroying any tangible thoughts of her undeniable beauty or the bed awaiting them across the room. Then she kissed him, her eyes falling shut, and it seemed far too soft and tentative for how she had just looked at him - as though she weren't sure he would allow her _this_ level of intimacy, of vulnerability. The fact that it was even a question, given where they were and what they were doing... He resolved to drop his own guard, to allow her the same level of transparency, if only for this one night. He deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open before ravaging it with such brazen greed that she gasped. 

Their hesitation melted under the heat of their desires made known. Dropping her hands, she robbed him of his belt, throwing it over her shoulder before deftly freeing his rock-hard cock from the confines of his pants. Leaning back on one arm so he wouldn't fall back, she sunk down his entire length, and a choked moan tore from his throat at the sudden, tight embrace of _her_. Their pace, predetermined by a need long recognized yet long neglected, was so frantic that words failed them. Arms thrown over his broad shoulders, she rode him hard, the sound of her passionate cries often swallowed by fierce kisses. His own wanton groans were accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping against skin as he thrust up into her wildly. 

The onslaught of pleasure was so overwhelming it threatened to consume both his mind and body. "V," he growled desperately, face dropping to press against her warm neck. Releasing her hip from his bruising grip, his fingers moved to stroke and roll her most sensitive spot, urging her down the same path he was fast approaching. It did not take long. She shuddered as she slammed down on him one last time, pulling him close as she found her own noisy, fiery release. With his last thrust, he buried himself deep inside her and came, milked dry by the devastating way she clenched and pulsed around him. 

When their spasms mellowed out, Goro gingerly wrapped his arms around V, keeping her close as he laid back on the floor. Lazily rubbing her back, they were quiet long after their panting subsided. 

V was the first one to break the comfortable silence. 

"I feel like shit." A beat passed before she quickly clarified, "In general, I mean. Not about this. This? Best sex I've ever had, hands down." 

He knew she could feel him exhale with relief. Still, he responded cheekily. "Of course it was. I never disappoint." Her subsequent scoff brought a smirk to his face. 

Jokes aside, it was the best sex he had ever experienced as well. And since he was being honest with himself? It felt disingenuous to call it just sex. It felt more... fulfilling; meaningful. Did she feel the same? Or was all her sexual encounters dominated by such passion? Even as he wondered, he knew it was the one sentiment he could not voice. They were in a precarious situation, one in which the outcome of their next mission would result in either their success or death - and the consequences of their actions would affect far more than just them. For now, this was as far as their freedom ran. His next words were not all-encompassing, but they were honest. "It is the same for me, V. Truly, you are unlike anyone I have ever met." 

She hummed with acknowledgement and satisfaction. "Of course; I'm one-of-a-kind." 

It was true. No one else could have subverted his expectations so definitively. No one else could have stirred such emotion, such desire, within him.

She was quiet for a few moments, keeping her face hidden in his inorganic neck before trying again. "Attacks are getting worse. Getting more nosebleeds, more headaches, less sleep... He's even able to control my body like it was his own." 

"He?" 

She stilled and, perhaps for the first time, they both realized they had not spoken in any detail about the construct residing on the Relic. Similarly, Hellman had not offered any information regarding its identity when he interrogated him. "Yeah," she answered hesitantly. "He." 

"Is he here now?" Something about the thought unnerved him. 

"Oh, definitely not." She gave a dry huff, apparently amused at the thought. "Took a pill. It makes him go away for a little while." 

"I see." Yet knowing there had been no audience did little to keep his increasing discomfort at bay. "That... is most troubling. You are running out of time."

"Yeah, that's what Hanako said." Finally, V sat up, and gazed down at him with constricted white pupils as though she were committing his features to memory. Goro took the time to study her as well.

Dark freckles danced across her cheeks and nose. A deep scar of unknown origin was carved into her brown skin above the brow. Her facial tattoos were plentiful and, though he had never bothered to ask her why she had gotten them, they complemented her perfectly. Disheveled green hair covered one eye, though the other seemed both affectionate and sad. He was unsure of her thoughts, but then a lopsided grin pulled at her soft lips. "Nothin' I can do now. Gotta wait for the opportunity to make our move." 

Worry softened his features but he knew patience would serve them well. The plan to enact his revenge and secure her salvation hinged on the board members accepting her eyewitness account to the murder of Arasaka-sama. Yet only Hanako-sama could place the next piece of the puzzle; only she could choose the best moment and method for their attack. To that end, though V was free to run around the whole of Night City as she had been doing these last few weeks, Goro was slated to complete arduous assignments and gather scattered allies on behalf of Hanako-sama. 

Tonight (and a generous sum of money) had been granted to him by the heiress herself to "conclude any unfinished business in the city". Whether or not she knew the bodyguard would choose to spend it with the mercenary was a question for another time. Tomorrow, he would be under the (unofficial) employ of Arasaka.

Goro and V would not see each other again until Hanako-sama called on both of them. 

The burden of managing her expectations weighed heavily on him. "V, you should know-" 

"Already do." The grin was gone. "Knew what this was when you messaged me." She rose to her feet and moved to look out of a large window that offered a detached view of people and cars going about their own routines. Tucking himself back into his pants, Goro stood as well, though he remained silent. V was an intelligent woman; to even consider shielding her from the reality of their situation was pitifully disrespectful. She had to come to her own conclusions about whether or not it was worth it to take joy where they could, with the knowledge that their time together was painfully limited. 

Finally, when she turned towards him, he spied an impish smile. "I cleared my schedule for a reason. Not gunna get another chance to have you wait on me, now am I?" Relief flooded through him; he made sure not to hide it. She nodded to the luxurious bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up, then you can prove to me just how shitty the food in Night City really is." 

His smile was genuine and confident. "My meal will ruin all other food for you. You will not be able to forget it." Or him, the promise lingered unsaid. 

In the bathroom, he considered her words. Would there be another opportunity? Certainly not before their next mission, but afterwards? Though nothing was set in stone, Hanako-sama had taken a keen interest in his time with the mercenary, in what he thought she was capable of. She had not indicated the point of this interest but, given all her questions, Goro was under the impression that the heiress was considering what V might be able to do for her - for Arasaka - long after Yorinobu was punished. 

But those were more questions for another time. 

For the rest of the evening, Goro focused on entertaining and pleasing the unpredictable woman who somehow managed to captivate and impress him despite her petty morals and unrefined ideals. As promised, he made her the best meal she had ever eaten, and she cursed him for granting her such devastating knowledge. Between dishes, the sake flowed, and they spoke openly. Goro revealed how bitter and embarrassed Oda was about his defeat at her hands. V told him about a welcoming band of nomads who commandeered an expensive flying toy that wreaked havoc, and he could not bring himself to condemn the theft given the company it used to belong to. She wanted to know more about his unusual appreciation for jazz, and he wanted to know her opinion on the rumor that dangerous rogue AIs were masquerading as vending machines and cars in Night City. They discussed his favorite foods and what he would have her see and try, though neither mentioned the how or why behind her hypothetical trip to Japan. 

When the meal was finished, they retired to the bed, their bodies smoldering with sake and want. Amidst the soft glow of neon that filtered in from beyond, they were content to savor the feel and taste of each other the rest of the night. Deep kisses, slow caresses, whispered affections, soft sighs, and languid movements dared to convey a shared sentiment that was better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about Cyberpunk (╥╯θ╰╥)


End file.
